freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
VIVA Films "Filipino V of Doom"
VIVA Films is a Philippine movie company which started in 1981. This company is part of the VIVA Entertainment Group. Note: This is not to be confused with Viva Pictures, the company who made the infamous Foodfight! (which gained its infamy due to acts of espionage committed during production of the film.) Nicknames "Golden VIVA", "Golden Letters of Doom", "VIVA from Heck/Hell", "Filipino V of Doom", “Profil Filipino Cousin" "Rex and other stuff Filipina Cousin" Logo Screenshot_2018-03-05-20-35-18.png Screenshot_2018-03-04-18-40-37.png|Grease Gun Gang On a gold yellow gradient background, four blue lines with a gold line in each blue line appear from the left. The gold lines disappear first, followed by the blue lines. Then, the "V" from the VIVA logo zooms out to reveal a black/cadet blue gradient background. Suddenly after three to five seconds, a white line appears, breaks up the other parts of the VIVA logo, then moves away. Then the then-current VIVA logo is fully formed, "FILMS" appears in two appearing lines sandwiched in between. Variants * Sometimes, the golden background remains still for about a second before the animation. * From 1993 to 2003, the entire logo is in a brighter gold color and has a black/dark blue gradient background. This version was also spotted early from 1991-1993 in some releases. * However, in early 2003, the logo is more bronze, slightly larger, and is on a black/medium Persian blue gradient background. * On Urban Rangers, the logo is more darker. * On Pacifico Guevarra - Dillinger Ng Dose Pares and Pangako ng Kahapon, the logo's even more darker, making the background almost black. * On Row 4 and Kiss Mo' Ko, the logo seems moved down. * On Noel Juico - Batang Kriminal, the logo has a yellow tint, making the whole thing yellow. * On Bugbog Sarado, the logo fades to white instead of black at the end. FX/SFX The lines, the rotating out, the cutting of the letter "V", and the formation of the VIVA logo. Music/Sounds We start with two zapping sounds consecutively when the lines appear and disappear, which leads off to a creepy synthesized pad note, then another zap sound when the letter "V" breaks up, then finally, two more laser zaps: one when "VIVA" is fully formed, then another one when "FILMS" appears. These laser zaps happen consecutively at the end. Music/Sounds Variants * Some films featured a synthesized fanfare with a different zap sound. * The 2003 variant got a redone version jingle which featured more electric sound effects throughout. * A jungle-themed tune with different laser zaps is heard on AB Normal College. * On Sukdulan, Lupe and Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka, a dreamy theme is heard with different laser zaps. * On a few films, the opening theme plays over it. * Row 4 and Pretty Boy have sound effects present along with the opening theme. * On S2pid Luv, there's another music variant which consists of a synth drone with whooshes. * On Gloria, Gloria Labandera, a news theme is heard. * On The Cecilia Masagca Story: Antipolo Massacre, a drumroll has been added on the original music which makes it dramatic. * On Anghel Na Walan Langit, the music is low-toned. Availability Was common in the past, but not so much anymore. The 2003 variant was used only on a few films in early 2003 until the next logo is introduced below. Scare Factor Depending on the variant: * Original 1991 Variant: Medium to high. The zaps/flashes, scary music, and ominous (color) theme (gold objects on a dark background) unnerved quite a number of people, making this the scary Philippine movie successor to the 1985 Regal Films logo. * 1993 Version: Low to medium, as they received a noticeably brighter color scheme and less scary-sounding music, making them not as creepy as the original logo. * 2003 Version: Low to nightmare, again, they received a noticeably brighter color scheme. However, the more electric sound effects may scare almost every people who sees it. * Urban Rangers Variant: Medium to nightmare, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Pacifico Guevarra/Pangako ng Kahapon Variant: High to nightmare, due to the near-black darkness. Again, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Dark Synth Drone: Low to medium, as it's not as scary as the original logo. * Synthesized Fanfare/Jungle Theme/Synth Drone/News Theme: Low; it's less unnerving. * Dreamy Theme: Minimal to low, since it's an improvement over the original fanfare. * Opening Theme: Minimal. * Opening Theme with Sound Effects: Minimal to medium. * With Drumroll: Nightmare, due to the very dramatic sound. * People who are used to see any of the variants: May range from minimal to low. But it got even worse with the next logo... Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Philippines Category:Super scary logos Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Gold Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Bronze Logos Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:Logos that scare Ms Michelle Category:Razvy's Favorite Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that deserved the Screen Gems Punishment Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that could not scare CD20 Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that could not scare Pinkie Pie Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:B Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:F Category:L Category:M Category:S Category:Logos that seen on CineMo! Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that seen on Cinema One Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Meena (Sing) Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Villains Wikia Terms Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Seanman449MC Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that has creepy animation Category:DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Warrior Okami gets so mad that he kills all the baby show characters. Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Rare Logos Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a universal bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to sesame street.. AND ELMO KILLS YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 BECAUSE OF EARRAPE Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that so scary that you will see haunted house go inside so that you will be killed by Annabelle at 3 am and send you to Minecraft and i build a house STOP IT!!! 666 is so banned Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Sakurai so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you make the world scarier so that North Korea will win during World War III Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die! Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine